darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Civillian Killing
Back to 2010 Logs Megatron Rogue Megatron flies along the skies with Rogue. It's been some time since Megatron made such a bold statement like this, but hey, it never hurts to inflate his own image. Plus, conducting a little terrorization against the Autobots never hurts. The pair fly along this abandoned strip mine, with Megatron leading the way, searching for civilians to flog. Rogue flies along on one of her patrols. Can't let the riff raff think they deserve existence. She spies a couple civvies making a run for it, as a rocket pops up over her shoulder and goes streaking through the air towards it target. BOOM as it hits, sending the civvies flying up, then crashing back down. Megatron lands and proceeds to GRAB one of the civilian workers. "And where do you think YOU are going?" Megatron rasps with an evil grin. Without waiting for a response, Megatron proceeds to begin ripping the civilian in two with his bare hands. Metal creaks as Megatron goes to work applying his brute strength in a display of raw power. Rogue shakes her head a bit, wondering how he can soil himself touching such pathetic creatures. Better yet, why torture the dead....she crosses her arms in front of her, as she watches. Megatron of course, wants to display the most gruesome of scenes for the Autobots to discover. Megatron engages his cannon with a click, just that sound alone means it's time for business. More civilians flee for their lives, prompting Megatron to taunt them as so. "Flee! Flee for your pathetic lives!" Megatron blasts his cannon into the fleeing group, killing at least one if not several. Rogue shakes her head, as she rises up into the air. The air around her starts to glow abit, as sparks begin to fly around her body. Each moment they increase in number and brightness until her body seems to be covered in lightning. It's then that a pop is heard as the lightning storm spreads out in all directions. Ripping through the unwashed, as he tears them apart. It appears at least Megatron is enjoying himself. Who knows what Rogue has to say about the matter, as she is staying silent on all communication lines. Megatron boosts himself up into the air Rogue unleashes her electric fury. After a typical, evil laugh, Megatron addresses Rogue. "Rogue, report." Megatron rasps, as she's still remaining quiet even after several minutes of killing. Rogue doesn't answer, at least not yet. As the glow begins to form around her body again. Though this time it's different...the electricity is no longer a yellowish color, but a bluish color. It continue to build and then like the previous time it shoots out in all directions, gaining in brightness as it does. The suddenly the whole thing seems to collapse in on the center, draining all the energy around it and funneling it into the source. Rogue's fingers continue to spark for a moment, then she turns to Megatron. "More dead..." she seems to shrugs, "Not a con, doesn't deserve to live." Megatron grins again as Rogue speaks up. Apparently, he likes Rogue's line of thinking. That, and Megatron is still in an unusual good mood from earlier. "How true." Megatron fires his weapon at the fleeing crowd several times, picking off civilians and killing them as they feebly attempt to escape. Rogue crosses her arms in front of her again, as she hovers there observing. Both the weak, and the unafils lying dead now. Megatron crosses his arms in front of his chest plate as well. He seems suitably satisfied with the carnage that is displayed before them as the civilians are either dead or have successfully fled the scene. "This will be a message to all who oppose me." Megatron rasps before continuing, "And to those filthy Autobots who dare oppose me. They will be next." Megatron clenches his fist, further solidifying his belief that he will one day destroy them and rule Cybertron. Rogue says, "All who oppose the empire...yes. The do not understand the empire..and thus...should not be allowed to continue to function." (Scene Cut) Category:Logs Category:Megatron's Logs Category:Rogue's Logs Category:2010 Logs